


Bad Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Bruising, D/s, Desperation, Frottage, M/M, Punishment, Sadism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren misbehaves and receives a spanking. (Discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I am really not satisfied with how it turned out, so i'm kind of shucking this fic. Worry not though, I am in the process of writing a new Eren/Levi fic that involves spanking. I thank all of you for waiting patiently, and I apologize for those that were looking forward to the second chapter!

As Eren Jaeger stared up at the cracked, stone ceiling, erect and bound spread-eagle to the single bed occupying the otherwise empty room, he contemplated the delicate precision of a certain corporal.

It was nigh inconceivable that he was able to submit to the Napoleon-esque officer. Eren was notorious for lacking self-control, and often let his emotions and instincts control him. Compared to the neatness of Levi, the absolute control he wielded over everything but his more carnal desires, the fiery young man was practically an animal. A young pup, big enough to fend off most mutts, but not nearly wise enough to survive in the real world.

The corporal kept on him on a ledge, punishment and scorn awaiting at the bottom, and the approval of his better at the top. It was a tedious game they played, one Mr. Jaeger never seemed able to conquer completely.

This time the odds were in the absent Levi's favor. Rivulets of sweat poured down Eren's tanned face and torso as he arched his back, thrashing about, trying to relieve the ache in his loins. He jerked his hips back and forth, thrusting into open air much to the dismay of the frustrated scout.

After what seemed like forever spent struggling, Eren ceased all efforts to create friction, and lay defeated on the damp sheets. He cursed elusive Levi for leaving him like this, reddened cock at attention, pre-cum beading at the tip and commanded to "keep [his] filthy hands to [himself]".

Seeing as he wasn't going anywhere, he relaxed, letting his muscles go limp completely. His eyes slipped close, the tension in his face and limbs easing out of his body. Despite the rope burns, he found it simple to let his mind drift. Perhaps Levi wouldn't best him this time, not if he were able to reach a state of calm where not even the corporal's iron pull could reach him.

That's when he discovered that he could easily slip his right wrist out of the ropes completely.

The cadet froze, eyelids snapping open, his gaze drifting over towards his bleeding appendage. This had to be a trap. One of the highest ranking members of the Scouting Legion would not have tied a faulty knot. It was unthinkable.

That's when it dawned on him. This was a test. Levi was testing him, no, _provoking_ him into attempting to get off before he could return.

Eren despised failure. He also despised cheating. But, he supposed that taking advantage of the leverage the loosened cord allowed wouldn't count as cheating, necessarily. Nor would shifting slightly to the side, brushing his erection on the cotton shee- _Oh god._

Even though the bedding was not soft or comfortable by any means, the lovely friction it provided was almost overstimulating. Eren frantically began to rub himself back and forth onto the bed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth to stifle his moans.

He was close, so close, when an abrupt, disappointed grunt met his ears. The young soldier froze, not daring to meet the piercing stare of the most likely enraged corporal standing before the bed.

He was fucked.

"Look at me, brat." The sharp command snapped Eren out of his panicked reverie, and he slowly turned his eyes up to the disapproving glare of the Corporal.

"You have been a very, very bad boy."


End file.
